bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Domkey Kong
Gameplay shots While I do agree Gameplay shots are an interesting thing to add to the wiki, it needs to have some specific rules set to it because otherwise it'll look like a mess, like this page right now. Here are a few common cases and how to deal with them. In the case of an original game (not made by a licensed NIntendo developer): *The gameplay capture found within the overview paragraph does not represent the whole game. If so, the gallery needs to be separated between Releases/'Packaging' and Gameplay (see Super Mario 12). *Games like Block Force, Duck, Super Maruo don't need more gameplay shots than one and so a gallery is not recommended. In the case of a hack: *Simple hacks don't require more than the title screen and a gameplay shot, so no gameplay gallery will be allowed for those. *If the cutscenes were changed, they can be considered. But they must be uploaded fully and in order''' in a subpage''' (thepagename/gallery). *The page is a stub, there is no overview. Then a gallery of gameplay shots can be considered. General note: *Always write a caption for each uploaded screenshot. Indicating the level or what it is. Cutscenes should be numbered as so (i, j) with i being the main cutscene number and j the screen index of this specific cutscene. *JPG are NOT allowed. Please upload PNG captures only. Opinions welcome! MLJY (talk) 20:54, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :These rules are generally good, but I have some suggestions: *PNG captures must follow certain criteria. For example, for consistency purposes NES/Famicom games should use one consistent color palette, they can't be stretched to widescreen or otherwise heavily distorted, and they should use the PAL dimensions (I think we talked about this on the Discord server many months back). Furthermore, YouTube frame grabs should be avoided unless it is the only way particular games can be captured (i.e., for undumped games). *Are there cases where more than one gameplay shot would be allowed? For example, for an RPG, have one shot of the player in the overworld, one shot for battles, etc. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 21:33, August 21, 2018 (UTC) * If a game was designed on a NTSC console and meant to be played on the same format, there's absolutely no reason to capture them as PAL. You will just add distorsions. Captures should be sourced from a digital source (an emulator) and so the built-in tool should be used for accuracy and quality. I know the emulator ratio is not right but it's a bit late to force 4:3 captures. Captures with NTSC/PAL artifacts are allowed for undumped games as there is no other solution. *Yes, RPGs usually have a lot of different places and possibilities. More captures are OK in this case (but again, is it worth showing this or that?) MLJY (talk) 21:47, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Personally, this all sounds good to me. The only thing I would elaborate on is for any additional screenshots for hacks, gameplay screenshots should show an actual change compared to the original game. (Example: We don't need a Tiny Toon Adventures hack screenshot showing off Plucky Duck or Dizzy Devil unchanged.) KingPepe2010 (talk) 14:35, August 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I was a bit unclear in regards to the PAL dimensions. I know this was discussed on the Discord server, but I think I may have misled you. I don't think we should show every location or battle in an RPG; just one for each setting. PopKorn Kat (talk| ) 22:37, August 31, 2018 (UTC)